Hikari
by Deathberry Challenge
Summary: Menurutmu tidak semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia, seperti kisahmu, yang katamu akan berakhir pada kematian. Tapi kau salah, Ichigo. Selalu ada akhir yang bahagia bagi orang yang mau berusaha. /Fic ini spesial untuk Rui Arisawa, pemenang Favorit event Deathberry Challenge.


Fic ini spesial untuk **Rui Arisawa**, pemenang Favorit event **Deathberry Challenge.**

**...**

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Hikari**

by

**Ann**

With

**A. Airys**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Hm... itu tergantung selera masing-masing).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Menurutmu tidak semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia, seperti kisahmu, yang katamu akan berakhir pada kematian. _

_..._

MPV hitam metalik itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalur menuju pantai. Sang pengemudi Ichigo Kurosaki nampak lihai mengendalikan mobil berpenumpang lima orang itu. Meskipun ini kali pertama ia mengemudikan mobil menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, tapi tampaknya tidak masalah baginya. Sesekali ia melirik orang tuanya yang duduk di kursi tengah, serta kedua adiknya yang duduk di kursi paling belakang lewat kaca spion atas.

"Aku kelihatan seperti supir karena kalian semua memilih duduk di belakang," keluhnya.

"Makanya cepat cari istri biar kursi di sebelahmu ada yang mengisi," sahut Masaki, ibunya.

"Turuti nasehat ibumu, Ichigo. Menikahlah dan berikan kami cucu," Isshin, ayahnya, ikut menambahkan.

Hal itu membuat Ichigo berdecak kesal dan mukanya langsung bertekuk. "Itulah yang membuatku malas pulang, kalian selalu membahas tentang istri padahal aku baru dua puluh dua tahun. Aku belum perlu menikah dalam waktu dekat."

"Kalau belum menikah, paling tidak kau harus punya pacar Ichigo. Kalau sendiri terus nanti orang-orang berpikir anakku tidak laku," keluh sang ayah.

"Siapa bilang aku tak laku?" sungut Ichigo.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, Ichi?" Masaki nampak antusias. "Kau harus mengenalkannya pada ibu."

Ichigo hanya diam dengan muka ditekuk.

"Pasti belum punya," tebak Ishinn. "Ckck... Ternyata kau benar-benar tak laku."

"Berisik!"

Kekesalan Ichigo disambut oleh gelak tawa keluarganya. Dan setelah itu orangtua dan kedua adiknya sibuk membahas tipe gadis yang sesuai untuknya, sementara di kursi depan muka Ichigo semakin berlipat-lipat.

Namun, suasana ceria itu sekejap berubah mencekam saat sebuah mobil muncul di jalur mereka dari arah berlawanan. Mobil Suv Volvo itu melaju begitu kencang. Ichigo banting setir, berusaha mengelak dari mobil itu namun jarak yang begitu dekat tak memberinya waktu melakukan manuver menghindar. Bunyi benturan terdengar begitu nyaring, hingga hal berikutnya yang Ichigo rasakan adalah penglihatannya berputar terbalik. Dan detik demi detik yang terasa bagaikan seabad itu terhenti saat kendaraan di belakang Ichigo gagal menginjak rem tepat waktu. Bunyi dentuman kedua menggelegar, dan di sinilah mimpi buruk sulung Kurosaki ini berawal.

_..._

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik madu yang menampakkan sorot gelisah. Pemilik mata itu mencoba bangun, namun tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit padahal ia hanya menggerakkannya sedikit.

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Wanita berseragam putih, khas rumah sakit itu bertanya padanya.

"Di mana saya?" Ia bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Rumah Sakit Karakura, kau dan keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan, dan kau terluka parah."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat hal itu, kecelakaan yang dialami mobil yang dikemudikannya. Sesaat tadi ia berharap hal itu hanya mimpi tapi ternyata kecelakaan itu nyata dialaminya. Sembari berdoa dalam hati keluarganya baik-baik saja ia membuka mata dan kembali bertanya, "bagaimana keadaan orangtua dan adik-adik saya?"

Wajah perawat itu berubah murung, dari reaksi itu ia menduga ada kabar buruk mengenai salah satu anggota keluarganya, bahkan mungkin semuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Kali ini ia mendesak.

"Maafkan kami, hanya kau yang mampu kami selamatkan. Ayah dan ibumu tewas di lokasi kejadian, sedang adik-adikmu..." Perawat itu menggigit bibir, merasa serba salah saat harus menjadi orang yang menyampaikan kabar buruk. "Mereka meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Rasanya sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya, menghancurkannya seketika. Bagaimana bisa sebuah perjalanan yang awalnya begitu menggembirakan berakhir dengan tragis? Ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya di hari yang sama, sedangkan ia kini hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya terpejam, aliran air mata mengalir turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

...

_Beberapa hari kemudian :_

Gerimis membasahi area pemakaman di pinggiran kota Karakura. Ichigo berdiri sendirian di depan nisan keluarganya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya apalagi tangis. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut perban di beberapa bagian serta tongkat kruk yang menjadi alat bantu baginya. Akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, kaki Ichigo terluka parah sehingga membuatnya tak mampu berjalan dengan kedua kakinya untuk sementara waktu tanpa bantuan tongkat, tapi dokter berkeyakinan ia akan bisa berjalan jika lukanya sudah membaik dan melatih kakinya dengan mengikuti terapi. Namun, ia memiliki keyakinan yang berkebalikan. Ichigo yakin ia tidak akan pernah sembuh, bahkan ia yakin ia tak seharusnya tetap hidup. Ia tak seharusnya tetap hidup sementara ayah, ibu dan kedua adiknya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Ia lah penyebab kecelakaan itu, seharusnya ia yang mati bukan ayah, ibu atau adik-adiknya.

...

Tetes-tetes hujan yang semula gerimis kini berubah menjadi hujan lebat, tanpa ampun membasahi setiap permukaan yang tersentuh olehnya. Orang-orang pun mulai berlarian mencari perlindungan, ada yang bernaung di emperan toko, ada pula yang berlari masuk ke toko serba ada untuk membeli payung agar bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, di antara kesibukan itu Ichigo nampak sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dengan bantuan sepasang kruk, diindahkannya basah dan dingin yang menyerbunya. Ia tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan terserang demam atau flu. Untuk apa ia memedulikan hal remeh seperti hidung berair dan kepala pusing, jika yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah kematian. Kematian akan membawanya kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Kematian baginya adalah kedamaian.

Langkah kaki tanpa arah membawanya sampai ke sebuah jembatan. Ia ingat jembatan itu, jembatan itu yang selalu ia lalui untuk menuju rumahnya. Ia ingat di jembatan itu Yuzu pernah jatuh dan ia terpaksa menggendong adiknya itu pulang ke rumah. Ia berdiri di bagian tengah jembatan dan bersandar pada pembatas, matanya tertuju pada arus sungai di bawahnya yang nampak mengganas, menghanyutkan apa saja yang terseret olehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencoba memanjat naik ke pembatas jembatan yang hanya setinggi satu setengah meter itu. Percobaan pertamanya gagal sebab kakinya terasa ngilu saat digerakkan. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia mencoba sekali lagi, dan percobaan keduanya ini berhasil. Kini ia sudah duduk di atas pembatas jembatan, menunduk menatap arus air di bawahnya. Tinggal mencondongkan diri ke depan maka ia akan jatuh. Ia akan bisa meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kilasan memori saat bersama keluarganya, canda tawa yang mengalir begitu saja... Rasanya ia tak sanggup membayangkan akan kembali ke rumah yang sepi, jauh dari kesan hangat yang dikeluarkan masa lalu. Dan mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah penyebab hilangnya semua itu...

Tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya kini terasa hangat. Begitu asin, seakan memberi sedikit rasa pada dunianya yang kini telah hambar. Maka dengan sepotong imajinasi yang tersisa, yang mengandung bayangan ibu, adik, bahkan sang ayah yang tersenyum bahagia seakan menunggunya di depan rumah mereka, ia ucapkan salam perpisahan pada dunia. _Aku pulang, minna..._

Namun, belum sempat ia melompat menuju kebahagiaannya, dirinya malah tertarik ke belakang hingga kembali ke dunia nyata, bukan pada khayalan semunya.

Ia terbaring dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan punggung yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan lantai jembatan. Dengan posisi tidak nyaman ia putar kepalanya agar dapat melihat siapa yang sudah menggagalkan usahanya. Di sela-sela air hujan yang mengalir deras, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis berlutut di sampingnya, menunduk menatapnya dengan mata violet yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia mencoba menggali ingatannya, namun tak menemukan satu pun kilasan tentang gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam ini asing baginya. Gadis asing yang dengan tanpa persetujuannya mencampuri urusannya.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit serta dingin yang menusuk tulangnya, ia mencoba bangkit, tapi tubuhnya tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Ia hanya mampu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, tapi itu tak cukup untuk bisa mencapai pembatas jembatan. Lalu rasa pusing itu datang tiba-tiba dan kesadarannya menghilang seketika.

...

_Mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo terbalik setelah benturan keras dengan Suv Volvo, berputar sekali di udara lalu terhempas keras ke aspal. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, hanya ada bau darah, dentuman keras dari arah belakang dan suara kerumunan di sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang bisa Ichigo tangkap dari dengungan itu, namun ia tak memerdulikannya. Rasa pusing dan sakit di area kakinya begitu mendominasi. Hingga tarikan ke dalam kegelapan membelenggunya begitu kuat dan hal yang terakhir yang dia ingat adalah canda tawa keluarganya yang kini tak terdengar lagi._

Ichigo bangun dengan napas tersengal. Mimpi buruk. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang kecelakaan hari itu. Ia bangun, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjang, tangannya menggapai nakas demi mencari segelas air untuk menenangkan diri. Namun gemetaran di tangannya tak kunjung berhenti, hingga gelas kaca itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping di atas lantai keramik. Ia memandangi pecahan gelas itu serta genangan air yang terbentuk di lantai selama beberapa saat. Perlahan ia meraih ke bawah, mengambil satu pecahan gelas yang paling besar. Beberapa detik terlewat dan ia hanya memandangi pecahan kaca itu. Lalu seakan memantapkan diri diangkatnya tangan kiri yang masih dihias jarum infus dan detik berikutnya ia sudah membuat satu goresan dengan pecahan gelas itu di pergelangan tangannya, tepat di nadinya.

Darah segar mengalir perlahan dari goresan yang ia buat, awalnya ia sempat meringis sebab pedih yang diciptakan luka itu. Tapi kemudian ia malah tersenyum, karena semakin banyak cairan merah itu keluar, semakin dekat pula ia untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi.

...

"Kuchiki, tolong gantikan infus pasien kamar 306."

Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil kereta dorong yang sudah berisi sebuah botol infus dan perlengkapan yang ia perlukan. Lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Ia melangkah dengan cepat karena sebenarnya ia memang ingin mengetahui keadaan pasien di kamar 306 itu. Pasien itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang ia selamatkan saat mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jembatan dua hari yang lalu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar 306, Rukia mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan kedatangannya. Ia berharap ada jawaban dari dalam ruang rawat, karena itu berarti pasien di kamar itu sudah bangun. Selama dua hari ini ia terus berdoa agar pria itu segera siuman, dan kesehatannya segera membaik. Namun, seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Jadi ia meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo duduk di ranjang dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kau−" senyumannya luntur seketika saat melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Rukia segera menekan tombol darurat dan langsung meraih seprai dan membalutkan kain itu di tangan Ichigo. Ichigo menepis tangannya, mendorong Rukia hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Rukia bangun dan melakukan usaha sekali lagi untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari luka Ichigo. Ichigo coba memberontak namun sisa-sisa tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan Rukia dan dua orang perawat yang datang untuk membantu gadis itu.

Salah satu rekan Rukia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Ichigo, membuat kesadaran pria itu menghilang perlahan-lahan.

...

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Di antara kesadarannya Ichigo mendengar seseorang berkata lalu diikuti langkah-langkah menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup. Saat ia berpikir semua orang sudah pergi, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara pelan yang seolah membisikinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mati? Apa menurutmu mati satu-satunya jalan untuk menebus dosa?"

Ichigo ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu. Berteriak sekencangnya pada si penanya,

"APA PEDULIMU, HAH?! AKU INGIN HIDUP ATAU MATI ITU URUSANKU! BERHENTILAH MENYELAMATKANKU DAN BIARKAN AKU MATI!"

Tapi ia tak mampu berucap apa-apa, ia kalah bertarung dengan kuatnya obat bius yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

...

Keesokan harinya saat Ichigo membuka mata ia kembali melihat langit-langit rumah sakit. Kemarahan menggelegak di dadanya. Ia begitu marah sebab hingga detik ini ia masih bernapas. Ia masih hidup. Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu senang menyelamatkannya? Mengapa mereka tidak membiarkannya mati saja? Bukankah ini hidupnya? Ia berhak memilih untuk melanjutkan atau mengakhirinya. Tapi kenapa orang-orang itu begitu berkeras mempertahankan nyawanya? Terutama gadis itu. Kenapa gadis itu selalu muncul saat ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

Tepat saat ia memikirkan hal itu, gadis yang ia pikirkan muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawatnya sambil mendorong kereta dorong.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," ujar gadis itu ceria. "Kali ini kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi, kan?"

"Hal bodoh?"

"Yang kau lakukan kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu, kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," sahut Ichigo sambil mencoba duduk. Ternyata tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, hanya melakukan sedikit gerakan untuk duduk saja napas Ichigo sudah tersengal seolah berlari berkilo-kilo meter.

Mata violet itu mengamati Ichigo tapi tak bergerak membantu, hanya mengawasinya. "Harusnya kau tetap berbaring," ujarnya akhirnya.

Ichigo menoleh padanya, mata madunya jelas menunjukkan kemarahan. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau selalu muncul di depanku?"

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, aku perawat di sini, dan aku tidak selalu muncul di depanmu, bahkan sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin muncul di depanmu. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu hampir melompat dari jembatan hari itu dan menolongmu. Untuk yang kemarin, aku hanya melakukan tugasku, seperti yang kulakukan saat ini," jawab gadis berambut hitam itu sembari menyuntikkan obat ke dalam infus Ichigo.

"Dua kali! Dua kali kau menggagalkan usahaku!"

"Usahamu?" Alis Rukia terangkat. "Ah, percobaan bunuh diri itu. Kau menamainya usaha? Menurutku sebutan itu tidak cocok, itu lebih cocok disebut kebodohan."

"Berisik! Aku tidak perlu ceramahmu!"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tidak menceramahimu, aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku."

"Kau!" Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan tangan gementar.

Rukia mendesah, lalu berkata. "Menyedihkan. Kau orang yang menyedihkan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Semenyedihkan apapun diriku, apa pedulimu?!"

Rukia memandangi Ichigo sebentar sebelum berkata, "apa menurutmu mati adalah satu-satunya jalan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Menurutmu kenapa kau diberi kesempatan hidup?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

Kali ini masih tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo, lebih tepatnya pemuda itu tak bisa menjawab.

"Kurasa kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mati sehingga tak sempat memikirkan tentang hal itu," kata Rukia lalu gadis itu mendorong kereta dorongnya keluar dari ruangan.

...

"Kau lagi," kata Ichigo saat melihat Rukia masuk ke kamar rawatnya sambil membawa kereta dorong berisi makan siang untuknya.

"Kalau bosan melihatku kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit," sahut Rukia sambil menaikkan sedikit ranjang rawat sehingga Ichigo berada dalam posisi setengah duduk. "Sekarang waktunya makan siang dan minum obat."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Apa kau ingin selamanya bergelung di atas tempat tidur, hah? Dasar pemalas!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan," ujar Rukia.

"Kau ini perawat, kan?" Ichigo menyipitkan mata.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu," sahut Rukia.

"Kenapa kau kasar begitu? Dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang kau terus mengataiku menyedihkan. Aku ini pasien, harusnya kau lebih ramah."

"Oh, kalau begitu maafkan saya, Tuan Kurosaki," ucap Rukia setengah hati.

"Kau!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan," sahut Rukia enteng seraya menarik meja makan dari bawah ranjang rawat dan memosisikannya di atas perut Ichigo, lalu menata mangkuk berisi bubur dan gelas minuman di atasnya. "Makanlah sesuatu, Kurosaki, dan cepatlah sehat. Setelah sehat kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Kau tidak takut jika setelah sehat aku akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil memerhatikan Rukia.

"Itu hakmu, terserah kau mau melakukan apa," jawab Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan menghalangiku lagi?" selidik Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku akan menghalangimu melakukan tindakan bodoh itu," ia menjawab dengan ramah.

"Kau−"

"Cepat makan bubur dan minum obatmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku," kata Ichigo sebelum ia mengangkat sendok dan mulai memakan buburnya.

"Pastikan saja kau cukup sehat untuk melawanku," ujar Rukia. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum saat melihat Ichigo menandaskan isi mangkuknya.

...

Hari-hari berikutnya Ichigo menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan, kesehatannya membaik dan pemuda itu tidak lagi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, malah ia terlihat bersemangat untuk segera sembuh. Ia bahkan mengikuti terapi untuk melatih kakinya sehingga ia sudah bisa melangkah meski tanpa bantuan kruk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup sehat," ujar Rukia sembari menyerahkan dua buah tablet dan segelas air putih pada Ichigo.

"Letakkan saja di meja, nanti akan kuminum," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya. Ichigo kelihatan sangat tenang berkebalikan dengan tingkahnya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memercayai pemuda itu dan meletakkan obatnya di nakas samping tempat tidur Ichigo. "Sepertinya beberapa hari lagi kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," ujarnya riang. Ia sangat senang kesehatan Ichigo membaik dan yang terpenting pemuda itu tak lagi mencoba bunuh diri.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Dokter Unohana mengatakan kalau kesehatan fisikmu membaik dengan cepat, dua atau tiga hari lagi kau akan bisa pulang," jelas Rukia.

"Pulang ya?" Ichigo menggumam pelan. Rukia memandanginya. Di wajah itu Rukia bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu untuk pulang ke rumah, terlalu banyak kenangan keluargamu di sana," ujar Rukia. "Tapi kau harus bangkit, Kurosaki. Cobalah memulai dari awal."

Ichigo mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal. "Daripada memulai dari awal aku lebih ingin mengakhirinya."

"Maksudmu?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. "Oh ya, selama beberapa hari ini aku bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu."

"Apa?" bingung Rukia.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan mata madunya, membuat Rukia tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu. "Apa kau dibayar khusus untuk merawatku?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Rukia cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti suka padaku."

Mata violet Rukia membelalak. "Ekh?!"

"Mengaku saja, Kuchiki."

"Narsis. Mana mungkin aku suka padamu." Rukia membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku, kau merawatku, menungguiku minum obat, bahkan menemaniku terapi? Kau pasti menyukaiku sampai rela melakukan semua itu," Ichigo membuat kesimpulan.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ichigo. "Aku melakukannya karena semua itu adalah tugasku," sanggahnya.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, Nona Kuchiki?"

"Kau−" Rukia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia segera berbalik dan berderap menuju pintu. "Pastikan kau meminum obatmu, Kurosaki," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat Ichigo.

"Tentu saja akan kuminum," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil obatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil, mengumpulkannya bersama puluhan tablet obat yang dikumpulkannya beberapa hari ini.

...

"Mau pulang, Rukia?" Momo, salah satu rekan kerja Rukia bertanya saat melihat gadis Kuchiki itu sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan setelan blus dan celana panjang.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku akan mampir ke bangsal anak sebelum pulang," jawabnya. "Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak menengok anak-anak di sana."

"Yah, itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pasien ganteng kita."

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, aku tidak memiliki maksud lain dibaliknya," jelas Rukia.

Momo tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang kau punya maksud lain, Rukia," ujarnya. Dan wajah Rukia langsung dirayapi rona merah muda. "Kalau pun kau punya maksud lain, aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Rukia. Malah aku sangat setuju, karena di mataku kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

"Momo!"

Momo terkikik, sementara Rukia memasang tampang masam dan berderap ke pintu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Jangan lupa mengunjunginya sebelum pulang, Rukia," ujar Momo.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengunjunginya," sungut Rukia.

"Siapa tahu kau mau melihatnya sebelum pulang, mengingat besok kau dapat jatah libur," kata Momo. "Atau mungkin kau mau mengunjunginya besok saja?"

"Berisik!" Rukia keluar dan hampir membanting pintu kalau saja ia tak ingat jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

...

Meski berkata pada Momo tidak akan mengunjungi Ichigo, akhirnya Rukia tetap menuju kamar 306. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Rukia membuka pintu kamar itu dan langsung masuk. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat berada di dalam kamar ia melihat Ichigo hendak memasukkan puluhan tablet obat ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ia segera berlari dan merenggut tangan Ichigo, membuat tablet-tablet obat itu berhamburan ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau masih mencoba melakukan ini?!"

Ia menarik kerah baju Ichigo, mata violetnya nyalang oleh amarah.

"Apa bagimu nyawamu itu sebegitu tak berharganya?!"

"Ini hidupku, Kuchiki! Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" Dengan satu gerakan kuat Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia, membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Aku ingin mati! Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku mati?!" Ichigo memohon pada Rukia. "Biarkan aku mati. Aku, ingin mati..."

Permohonan itu semakin membakar dada Rukia. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Ichigo, menarik−setengah menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Momo sangat terkejut melihat Rukia keluar dari kamar Ichigo sambil menyeret pemuda jingga yang terseok-seok di belakangnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Momo, ia terus melangkah sambil menyeret Ichigo. Tenaga gadis itu begitu kuat—sehingga meski Ichigo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman gadis itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah mengikuti Rukia.

...

Rukia membawa Ichigo ke bangunan yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah sakit, bangunan itu agak terpisah dari bangunan utama, di kelilingi taman bunga dan di halaman depannya terdapat berbagai mainan anak seperti di taman bermain.

"Rukia-nee!" Sambutan hangat dan penuh semangat menyambut mereka, lebih tepatnya menyambut Rukia. Dalam beberapa detik mereka sudah di kelilingi puluhan anak yang nampak sangat senang melihat Rukia, sementara Ichigo ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik, penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Yurara, kalau Rukia-nee akan datang hari ini. Dia tidak lupa pada kita." Seorang gadis kecil berceletuk, rambut ekor kudanya bergerak-gerak saat ia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Rukia-nee ke mana saja? Kenapa lama tidak ke sini?" Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bertanya padanya.

Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan berjongkok sehingga matanya sejajar dengan mata anak-anak itu. "Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini _nee-chan _ sibuk. _Nee-chan _harus menjaga seorang pasien yang sangat susah diatur, jadi _nee-chan_ tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian." Rukia mengerling pada Ichigo.

"Pasti pasien Rukia-nee itu bukan anak baik seperti Yurara," celetuk gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Siapa bilang kau anak baik, Yurara? Bukankah kau kemarin menyembunyikan bonekaku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Aku hanya meminjamnya." Yurara memberengut.

"Sudah... sudah... jangan bertengkar. _Nee-chan _sudah datang sekarang, dan sore ini _nee-chan _akan menemani kalian. Kalian ingin bermain atau dibacakan cerita?" tanya Rukia.

Anak-anak itu langsung bersemangat dan menggandeng Rukia masuk ke bangunan yang nampak seperti taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Dia siapa, Rukia-nee?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Dia pasien yang _nee-chan _ceritakan tadi," jawabnya santai.

"Pasien yang susah diatur itu?" tanya Yurara.

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu bersama anak-anak lain ia masuk melalui pintu utama.

Yurara mengikuti di belakang mereka tapi sebelum masuk langkah gadis kecil itu terhenti. Ia lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Bukan untuk menolak, hanya karena bingung.

"Ayo." Yurara menarik tangan Ichigo. "Nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk di depan."

...

Ichigo heran mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya berada di tempat itu. Duduk di bagian pojok ruangan ber-_wallpaper_ gambar beragam binatang sambil mendengarkan dongeng yang dibacakan Rukia. Ia seharusnya pergi dan melanjutkan niatnya semula, meminum semua obat-obatan yang ia kumpulkan selama lima hari terakhir. Ia sudah merencanakan hal itu berhari-hari lalu, mengumpulkan obat-obat itu secara rahasia dan menyembunyikannya. Ia sudah hampir berhasil, kalau saja Rukia tidak muncul untuk menggagalkan rencananya lagi. Andai gadis itu tidak datang ia pasti sudah over dosis dan meregang nyawa sekarang. Ia akan mati. Seharusnya ia sudah mati. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia muncul dan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan.

"Rukia-nee sangat pandai bercerita." Suara itu membuat Ichigo menoleh. "Yurara sangat senang kalau Rukia-nee datang dan membacakan cerita untuk kami. Yurara akan kembali bersemangat, hingga masih ingin hidup esok hari untuk mendengarkan cerita Rukia-nee."

Ichigo menatap anak itu penuh minat. "Kau sakit?"

Yurara mengangguk. "Mereka bilang aku kena virus HIV."

Mata madu Ichigo melebar dan ia mengambil jarak sedikit.

"_Onii-chan _takut padaku?" Yurara bertanya dengan nada datar tapi dari matanya terlihat kekecewaan.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yurara, karena jika ia menjawabnya gadis kecil itu pasti akan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _onii-chan_," ujar Yurara. "Semuanya juga awalnya takut padaku," ia menambahkan dengan santai. Ichigo tercengang sesaat melihat ketegaran anak itu. "Dulu aku tidak punya teman. Rin, Rantarou, Kenta, Nana, Mizu." Yurara menunjuk anak-anak yang duduk di bagian depan satu persatu. "Mereka dulu juga takut padaku. Mereka tidak mau berteman denganku." Yurara menoleh pada Ichigo, mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Tapi sekarang mereka semua mau berteman denganku, dan semua itu berkat Rukia-nee. Rukia-nee mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak akan menulari mereka."

Ichigo menatap anak itu lalu bertanya, "mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"Karena _onii-chan_ sudah menyusahkan Rukia-nee," jawab Yurara polos. "Karena _onii-chan _sulit diatur makanya Rukia-nee jadi tidak bisa sering-sering main ke sini."

"Itu bukan salahku," sanggah Ichigo. "Aku tidak memintanya mengurusiku, dia yang seenaknya melakukan itu."

"_Onii-chan _tidak suka pada Rukia-nee?"

"Ya, aku sangat membencinya," jawab Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Rukia-nee bukan orang jahat!" Yurara berseru. Membuat perhatian seisi ruangan tertuju pada mereka.

"Yurara-chan?" tanya Rukia.

Yurara berdiri, tangannya menunjuk Ichigo sebal. "_Onii-chan _bilang dia sangat membenci Rukia-nee."

"A-aku..." Ichigo menjadi seba salah saat tatapan anak-anak yang semula penasaran berubah menjadi tatapan marah. "Itu bukan salahku!" Ia mencoba membela diri. "Kakak kalian itu tukang ikut campur. Dia berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawaku, padahal yang kuinginkan adalah sebaliknya. Aku ingin mati tapi dia selalu menggagalkan rencanaku."

Semua terdiam. Tatapan anak-anak yang semula penuh kemarahan berganti menjadi pandangan sedih.

"Kenapa _onii-chan _ingin mati? Apa jantung _onii-chan _sakit seperti jantungnya Rin?" pertanyaan polos itu diajukan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat.

Ichigo mengeleng.

"Apa _onii-chan_ kena kanker darah seperti Rantarou?" anak lain bertanya.

Ichigo menggeleng lagi.

"Apa _onii-chan _cuma punya satu ginjal seperti Kenta?" satu pertanyaan muncul lagi dan kali ini Ichigo masih menggeleng.

"Atau _onii-chan _seperti Mizu yang tidak bisa jalan-jalan keluar siang hari?"

Sekali lagi Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng.

Saat seorang anak hendak bertanya lagi, Rukia menyela, "_onii-chan _ tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa _onii-chan _ingin mati?" kali ini Yurara yang bertanya. "Bukankah hidup itu menyenangkan? Kita bisa bermain, jalan-jalan dan makan es krim?" Mata besar Yurara yang berwarna merah gelap menatap Ichigo sarat kebingungan.

Ichigo tertunduk. "Aku seorang pembunuh. Ayah, ibu, dan adik-adikku meninggal saat aku mengendarai mobil. Aku membunuh mereka semua."

"Itu kecelakaan, kau tidak membunuh mereka," ujar Rukia seraya berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Kau tidak berniat melakukan hal itu, kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kalau saja aku-" tenggerokannya tercekat, ia mengangkat matanya menatap Rukia. "Kau tidak mengerti, kan? Kalau saja hari itu aku mengemudi dengan benar mereka semua tidak akan meninggal!"

Rukia meraih bahu Ichigo dan mengguncangnya. "Lalu apa dengan bunuh diri bisa mengembalikan mereka? Apa dengan begitu ayah, ibu dan adik-adikmu akan hidup lagi?"

Pandangan mata Ichigo meredup, begitu redup seakan hampir kehilangan cahayanya. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan tidak akan mengembalikan mereka, tapi setidaknya aku akan merasa tenang, aku tidak akan bermimpi buruk—aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, aku bisa menebus dosaku dan yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi!"

"Ikut aku!" Diseretnya Ichigo dengan tak sabar sampai mereka berada di koridor. Karena bagaimanapun marahnya Rukia akan perkataan pria bebal dihadapannya ini, ia tak akan memberi contoh buruk dengan bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak.

"Kau pengecut, Kurosaki Ichigo," sahut Rukia. "Lihat anak-anak itu! Mereka juga sakit dan sendirian. Lihat Yurara, sama sepertimu dia juga kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan. Lihat Rin yang ibunya meninggalkannya setelah tahu dia menderita kelainan jantung. Lalu Rantarou, ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena harus mendapat perawatan intensif. Mereka semua mengidap penyakit mematikan, kesempatan hidup mereka kecil tapi mereka anak yang pemberani. Mereka terus berjuang untuk hidup, mereka berusaha tersenyum padahal mereka menderita. Apa yang kau alami tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang mereka alami. Tapi caramu menghadapinya sangat payah, kau begitu pengecut untuk hidup. Mati itu mudah, Ichigo. Hidup lah penderitaan sebenarnya."

Ichigo terdiam menunduk dalam. Sebutir air mata jatuh diikuti satu butir lagi, lalu bertambah dan kian menderas.

"Hiduplah, Ichigo. Kau harus tetap hidup. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi orangtuamu dan untuk adik-adikmu."

...

Malam harinya Ichigo berbaring di tempat tidurnya sembari memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Wajah polos anak-anak di paviliun tadi terbayang di benaknya. Mereka terlihat begitu ceria padahal masing-masing dari mereka memiliki penyakit mematikan di tubuhnya. Mereka benar-benar berani. Rukia benar, jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak itu ia begitu payah. Pengecut.

"_Mati itu mudah, Ichigo. Hidup lah penderitaan sebenarnya."_

Kata-kata Rukia terngiang di benaknya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu benar. Ia menyerah untuk hidup karena hidup sangat sulit baginya, rasa bersalah dan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu, ia tak sanggup hidup dengan semua itu. Ia pikir kematian akan membawanya pada kedamaian.

Ah, ternyata ia memang pengecut dan egois. Kematian di matanya terlihat lebih memesona dibanding terus hidup. Ia ingin...

"_Hiduplah, Ichigo. Kau harus tetap hidup. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi orangtuamu dan untuk adik-adikmu."_

Kalimat terakhir Rukia menohoknya. Tiba-tiba ide untuk menghabisi nyawanya tak lagi terlihat indah. Keinginan untuk mati tak lagi begitu menggebu di hatinya, tak seperti tadi pagi atau hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia sekarang justru takut akan mengecewakan keluarganya jika melakukan hal itu.

_Kaa-san, Oyaji, Karin, Yuzu, tampaknya aku harus menunda reuni kita ini._

...

Hari-hari berikutnya Ichigo selalu pergi ke paviliun ruangan anak-anak itu di rawat. Ia memerhatikan anak-anak itu dalam diam, mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan tapi tak ikut bergabung. Hanya melihat, hanya menjadi pengamat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, yang jelas ia ingin melihat anak-anak itu. Setiap kali melihat mereka yang terus berjuang, ia merasa tersentil. Ia merasa dirinya begitu kecil dibanding anak-anak itu. Bagaimana bisa tubuh-tubuh kecil itu menanggung beban yang begitu berat? Sementara dirinya, ia memiliki kemampuan tapi begitu takut menjalani hidupnya.

Setiap kali melihat senyuman itu ia merasa memiliki alasan untuk terus hidup. Senyum-senyum itu memberinya energi untuk melihat hari esok.

...

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Ichigo juga pergi ke paviliun anak. Ia pergi ke sana setelah menyelesaikan sesi terapi kakinya. Sesampainya di halaman paviliun anak ia duduk di kursi kayu tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Hari ini ia berniat jadi pengamat lagi. Namun, sepertinya anak-anak penghuni paviliun anak tidak berpikir begitu, mereka menyeretnya dan memaksanya bermain bersama mereka. Anak-anak itu bahkan memaksanya membacakan dongeng, meski setelahnya mereka menertawakannya karena cara berceritanya yang begitu kaku seperti pembaca berita.

"Mereka menyukaimu."

Ichigo menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat Rukia berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, kau terlalu asyik bermain dengan anak-anak sampai-sampai tak melihatku."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, Ichigo mengikuti gerak tubuh Rukia. "Bersama mereka menyenangkan, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan," ujar Rukia.

"Tapi juga melelahkan," tambah Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Melihatmu tadi sesaat aku lupa kalau kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan."

"Aku baik, tapi sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur sampai pagi." Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan.

"Bagaimana mimpi burukmu? Apa kau masih mengalaminya?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Ichigo." Ia menoleh pada Rukia. "Apa menurutmu kau perlu bantuan ahli untuk mengatasi masalah mimpi burukmu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Psikiater maksudmu?" Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo diam sejenak, nampak memikirkan saran Rukia. "Kau kenal seseorang yang bisa membantuku?" Akhirnya Ichigo menyetujui saran Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia tadi sedikit sangsi Ichigo akan mau menerima sarannya. "Aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu. Akan kukenalkan kau padanya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Rukia memandangi Ichigo. Banyak yang berubah dalam diri pemuda itu dalam beberapa hari ini. Perubahan positif yang membuat Rukia merasa lega sekaligus senang. Setelah ini ia tak perlu khawatir pemuda itu akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi, sebab sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tak memiliki niatan melakukan hal itu. Ichigo sudah menemukan alasan untuk hidup.

"Kalau kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, aku benar-benar akan berpikir kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kata-kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membuat Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Narsis!"

Ichigo tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Rukia. "Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ekh?!" Rukia mundur selangkah.

"Aku akan memastikan hal itu," kata Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

...

_Tapi kau salah, Ichigo. Selalu ada akhir yang bahagia bagi orang yang mau berusaha._

...

_**fin**_

...

_a.n : Mungkin ada di antara pembaca yang bertanya-tanya tentang Paviliun anak. Paviliun anak dalam fic ini adalah bangunan khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi pasien anak-anak yang harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Seperti ruang anak di rumah sakit umumnya tapi yang ini lebih eksklusif._

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

...

See ya,

**Panitia Deathberry Challenge**


End file.
